1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible to standards of Universal Serial Bus (USB) and External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (eSATA) protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,243 issued to a same assignee of the instant application discloses a new design USB 3.0 connector which contains additional five contacts in comparison with the standard USB 2.0 connector while still keeping the similar mating port dimension thereof so as to be compatible with the standard USB 2.0 connector, thus assuring there is no conflict therebetween during the upgrading transition period.
On the other hand, some variation of USB 2.0 connector was presented in which a combo type connector which somewhat enlarged the mating port dimension so as to provide another space for receiving an eSATA connector in the same mating port.